Moony
by Malon A. Lupin
Summary: Well, well, it's here at last. Remus Lupin's story. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Four people stirred in the dead of night.They rose up out of their beds and walked down the huge, ominous corridor.They could not be seen.They snuck out, past the boundaries of the great turreted castle.Nobody spoke.They knew it was time.

Just then, the full moon appeared and its bright light illuminated the four figures.Suddenly, three blasts of blinding light burst forth, as there began the torturous sounds of ultimate human suffering.The unearthly howls filled the surrounding forest 

and echoed through the halls of the great castle.Gradually the human screams began to take on an eerie animalistic tone, until only the fierce snarls of a crazed wolf were heard.

Then four animals emerged--a handsome white stag, a gigantic dog, a tiny mouse, and a vicious wolf.The four animals, free to roam the countryside, scampered and frolicked, yet all the while keeping within sight of the wolf.They were not afraid of him, 

as any other soul would have been.They knew well the seemingly mad glint in its eye.

Most beings would see only viciousness and savageness in the eyes of this wolf, but the mouse, dog and stag looked beyond.They saw the profound sadness, the look of neverending suffering and despair in those same eyes.The person trapped beneath those eyes was someone whom very few could see.It would never occur to any common person, what lies in the depths of a werewolf's heart.

_This is the prologue to _Moony_, which is the actual story.I don't know exactly what will happen, to be honest, but the story of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs seemed fascinating to me, and I decided to start a story.This is only my first attempt, so judge as you will._

_ _

_~Anastasia Lupin ~_

[Embedded]

00006358


	2. Moony

Well everyone, I've certainly taken long enough with this story.Hope you enjoy it—and _please_ review…_especially_ if you think it needs improvement, or if you have any plot ideas.You can email me anytime too, at [stanzi82@aol.com][1]

~*Moony*~

Chapter 1

"Katherine, we will just have to wait and see.They are getting a new headmaster now, and maybe--"

"Michael, they know what he is, it's on their records," she said, wiping tears out of her eyes."It might have been possible if we hadn't tried to get him admitted before.They wouldn't have known what...he was."

"We could not have kept that a secret, and you know it, Katherine.It's against wizarding law!" Michael exclaimed, holding tightly onto his wife's shoulders.He faced her and spoke quietly, with darkness in his voice."It'd be Azkaban for us—and think what will happen to Remus."

Katherine pulled away from her husband and began sobbing wildly, in a fit of emotion."I don't care, Michael!They can't discriminate against him this way!"She stopped mid-fury and collapsed into her chair, quietly sobbing with her hands covering her face."He's a normal boy, its only that...Dear God, it isn't his fault..."

They continued to talk, now in hushed voices.Upstairs, a young boy sat up, wide-eyed, in bed.He could hear the voices downstairs, and he felt sick to his stomach.

_Because I'm not...not normal._

He knew his parents loved him, but neither they nor anyone else had been able to help.He could still remember when he was small, when it had first happened…

When he was small, nobody ever told him what was wrong with him.He remembered strangers always coming, making him answer strange questions.They poked and prodded, and made him drink all sorts of horrible concoctions.For the longest time he had not known the reason why.

He knew that at a certain time every month, his mother would lock him up in the attic.The vivid memories came back to his as ghosts—chilling, and somehow still alive.

He saw the tears on his mother's face as she drew the curtains of the large, empty room.She would hug and kiss him, whispering, "I love you, I love you...I'm sorry..." and she would hold him tenderly in her warm embrace for a few lingering moments...And then she would be gone, the door locked behind her, shutting him in suffocating darkness.

Screaming and crying, he would bang wildly at the door.He was deathly afraid of the darkness closing in on him.He would scream, louder and louder, and then suddenly it wasn't him anymore.It was some other horrible, savage sound, a sound he could not be making--and he felt himself go rigid, his bones seemed to contort, and then he always blacked out.

He would wake up the next morning--he always woke up with the morning sunlight, as if it was impossible to awaken while it was dark--and felt dizzy, and in excruciating pain.When he looked around him, he would always see the room ravaged, ripped and torn apart, as if some kind of mad beast had let loose his fury on the room.Looking at his hands, there would always be bloody scratches and puncture wounds.And he wondered what had happened, for he could not remember a thing.

When he had been that young, there had been nothing to do but go along with it.But now he was almost eleven years old, and he understood.And not a day went by that Remus Lupin did not ask himself why.

~*~

Remus walked down to breakfast early the next morning, having been awakened by the smell of bacon frying and the sounds of pots clattering downstairs.He rubbed his eyes and yawned sleepily as he entered the kitchen.His mother was hovering over the stove, humming softly to herself.Remus took a deep breath._Waffles and bacon_, he thought, and smiled out loud.

Katherine Lupin must have heard her son breathe, for she turned from her place near the stove.She smiled and wrapped Remus in a warm hug."Good morning, love," she said tenderly.

" 'Morning, Mum," Remus replied, still bleary-eyed.

"Well, go on and sit down.The waffles will be ready soon."Katherine turned her attention back to the stove.

"'Morning, Remus," said Michael as he entered the room.He looked very haggard, as though he had not slept at all the night before.He sat down at the table across from Remus, rubbing his face with his hands.Remus watched in silence, feeling once again that somehow this was his fault.He knew his parents loved him dearly, and thus he could never get up the nerve to tell them how he felt.

Katherine directed the platters of waffles and bacon to the table with a wave of her wand.Remus reached for them immediately and proceeded to load up his plate with as many waffles as it would hold.They were, after all, his favorite food.

Michael chuckled."Whoa there!I hope you're planning to finish all of that!" he exclaimed.Remus tried to speak, but his mouth was stuffed with waffle.

Just then, the family owl zoomed in with the morning post.The owl, whose name was Tog—short for Torgrellius—circled the table once before dropping the day's issue of _The Daily Prophet_ in front of Michael, and _Witch Weekly_ for Katherine.Tog flew to Remus, taking a little piece of waffle before flying out the window again.

Michael grunted and read a few of the headlines aloud in between gulps of tea."Hogsmeade is going to elect a new mayor," he read. 

Katherine grunted placidly, and Remus continued to work at the decreasing pile of waffles on his plate.

"Someone tried to rob Gringotts two days ago…seems they walked into a room that was cursed and came back with their limbs—ah—rearranged."

Remus snorted slightly.It was funny—somebody who had their legs where their arms should be, and their arms on top of their head.But then he thought of himself and really didn't think he had any business laughing.

"Oh, and, ah--" Michael stopped to sip his tea "—Hogwarts school begins in two weeks, so Diagon Alley is starting the usual preparations for the big rush—stocking up on extra cauldrons and robes…apparently they ran out last year--"

He was interrupted by Katherine standing up and banging plates together as she began clearing the empty dishes from the table.She turned her face away from his, and walked quickly into the kitchen.Michael and Remus sat in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes.

Suddenly a burst of feather shot into the room, seeming to come out of nowhere.It was Tog, looking as though he had just flown a hundred miles in five minutes.He dropped a large roll of parchment in the middle of the table.Remus got up and gave Tog a bowl of water and a few cookies, then sat back down.

Katherine, hearing the commotion, reentered the kitchen dining room.Her eyes moved back and forth from the parchment to Remus.It was Michael who spoke first; in an almost pointed voice. "Go ahead and open it, Katherine."

He folded up his newspaper and looked at her.

She looked up, and both of them noticed her red and puffy eyes."Yes…" she said, taking a deep breath to steady her voice."It's probably just another letter…from Aunt Fiona down in Cornwall…"She picked up the piece of parchment and unrolled it.She put a hand to her mouth.Her eyes ran frantically back and forth, reading the lines, and then she shut her eyes as tears began to fill them.

"Oh…" she was unable to speak.

"What…is it, Mum?"Remus asked quietly.

Katherine opened her eyes, breathed deeply, and slowly began to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

o_f_WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Newly appointed Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, 1st Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_ _

We are very pleased to inform you that your son, Remus J. Lupin, has been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1.We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

_ _

A smaller note fluttered out from between the printed manuscripts.Katherine read it to herself slowly.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, 

I am most proud that your son Remus will be attending Hogwarts.I know that he will be a fine student, and I greatly look forward to the year.

I must inform you that due to your son's condition, we must take special precautions.I will explain more in following.

Yours Sincerely, 

Albus Dumbledone

When Katherine finished reading, a pin could have been heard dropping in the kitchen.Remus broke the silence by whispering, 

"I'm…actually _going_?"His eyes were wide with disbelief.

Katherine and Michael rushed to hug their son.Their dreams had come true at last.

# 

# Chapter 2

Remus stood at the platform nine and three-quarters, at the King's Cross station in London.He looked nervously around, watching the other children and their parents.He sorely wished that he wasn't a first-year at Hogwarts.Clutching his books tightly to his chest, he used a free hand to smooth his robes for the umpteenth time that day.

It had been fun getting all his supplies in Diagon Alley.He had gone with his father; his first real trip that he could remember.First they had gone to Flourish and Blotts for his books, and then to Madam Malkin for his wizard robe.He insisted on wearing it the rest of the day.And then to amazing Ollivanders, where he had gotten his wand.It was a beautiful 12-inch ebony with phoenix feather("Excellent for transformation, and quite satisfactory in the area of defense," Mr. Ollivander had said).

The only problem had arisen when he had gone into Catalan's Concoctions and Crafts to look at the new Remembrall, after begging and begging his father.The moment Remus walked in, every Sneakoscope in the place began furiously beeping, blinking, and spinning.He had run out of the store, embarrassed, with the owner yelling, red-faced, after him.

Remembering the incident at Catalan's, Remus's heart began to fill up with dread once more.He had been troubled enough about Hogwarts already, and now he was even more worried as he once again recalled the circumstances under which he would be allowed to attend.Dumbledore must be a great man indeed to admit him, but how would they be able to control him when he transformed?What if they weren't able to handle him and he hurt someone?He would be expelled, and probably sent away for the rest of his life.

"Now Remus, remember what I told you," said his father, bringing Remus's mind back to the crowded, noisy platform."Just get on the train, follow instructions and you'll be fine.Dumbledore will call you to speak with him.He has written me and he said he would do so."

"Uh-huh,"Remus said, his eyes darting back and forth between the train and his father.

"Dumbledore is a great man; you don't have to worry."His father smiled reassuringly."Alright then, Remus?"Michael Lupin paused for a moment.Then he put his hands on his son's shoulders and spoke seriously."Remus, I'm very proud of you.Your mother and I both are."He held Remus's shoulders firmly."This is no less than what you deserve.Don't let anyone tell you anything different."He wrapped his son in an embrace, and Remus felt tears come.He wanted so much to believe his father, but...

_Toot!Toot!The Hogwarts Express blew its final boarding whistle.Children stampeded to the doors as parents waved their goodbyes."Well, that's the last call.I love you, Remus.You'll have a wonderful time."Michael smiled.___

"Goodbye, Dad,"Remus answered, with as much determination as he could muster.Then he picked up his suitcase and ran to the train.

~*~

Remus got on a car towards the back of the train.There weren't very many people on the car--only a small group of older students playing a game of some sort on the opposite end of the car.Remus guessed that they were at least fifth-years.He had nothing better to do, so he listened to their conversation while pretending to be asleep.It was pretty boring--just a lot of gossip about some witch in some music group who was arrested by the Ministry of Magic for indecent charming--until they started talking about Hogwarts.

"I wonder what the new headmaster'll be like," said one boy.

"My dad says he's really old--and gone a bit round the bend--but he's a nice one," said a girl.

The same boy answered, "I don't care one way or another as long as he doesn't march up and down the halls slapping detentions on people like ol' Dippet."

Another boy piped up."Me dad reckons they'll be expectin' more people to Hogwarts which aren't like us."

"You mean like half-bloods?"asked the first girl.

"Yeah, but other people too.Like former squibs, pygmies, giants...maybe even werewolves--"

Remus felt sick to his stomach.He curled up even more on the plush seat, trying to shrink back even farther from view.

"Come off it, not _werewolves.That'd be putting the whole school out to be killed...Besides, there aren't any more werewolves in these parts anymore.I read somewhere that they all moved north years ago."___

Remus just hoped he would never give anyone reason to doubt that all the werewolves had gone to Scotland.**He must've slept for a while after that, because the next thing he heard was the Hogwarts Express conductor's voice saying, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, fifteen minutes out."Remus pulled out his brand-new black cape and pulled it over his head.**

   [1]: mailto:stanzi82@aol.com



	3. Hogwarts

Here's the long-awaited (at any rate I hope it was long-awaited) continuation of Moony

Here's the long-awaited (at any rate I hope it was long-awaited) continuation of _Moony_.I hope you like it; the reason it took so long was for the most part school, and the lesser part that I didn't want to put something on ff.net that I didn't think was good enough.Hope all of you readers will review; it's common courtesy and you have no idea how much I appreciate feedback (of _any_ kind).And, as always, you can email me anytime at [Stanzi82@aol.com][1].

Chapter 3

Remus was standing alone on a small, dark platform.It was crowded, and he was being jostled in every direction.People were waving and shouting greetings to each other.Remus knew not a sing one of them, and suddenly he felt cold and very, very alone.

"_Oof!_" he cried as he lost his balance in the jostling and fell.Someone had bumped into him.Remus moved numbly to pick himself up, and just then he realized that he'd fallen on a pair of feet.They were rather large feet, he noticed….He jumped up quickly and looked up at the person to whom these feet belonged.

He had to crane his neck.Here was the tallest, most gigantic person Remus had ever seen.This person towered several feet over all the other heads on the platform.Remus' mind immediately jumped to the stories his mother used to tell him about the giants—that they were a reclusive race that was hardly ever seen.They were also rather angry creatures, vengeful and dangerous.

_But that can't be this one_, Remus thought.This man's face was bright red, smiling and merry underneath the thick, bristly beard.The face spoke.

"Hey there, lad.Firs' year, are yeh?"The man had a deep, booming voice which, if it wasn't so kindly sounding, could easily be menacing.

Remus realized he'd been asked a question."Yes," he replied, looking up after answering.

"I'm sorry.It's so loud righ' now, I missed that it was yeh said."He was still smiling.

"I'm a first year," Remus answered in a somewhat louder voice.

The man's face broke into an even wider smile."Well, good f'yer!As a matter o' fact, I'm supposed ter find all yeh firs' years an' bring yeh up to Hogwarts…hold yer ears."

Remus put his fingers to them, slightly bewildered.

The giant man bellowed, "FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE!"He grinned back down at Remus."Sorry abou' that.Have to gather 'em up, it's me job."

Remus nodded, noticing that the giant—if indeed he was a giant—might be a little tipsy.He grinned inwardly, thinking that this man was pretty kind, and realizing that he wasn't as scared as he had been just a few minutes ago.

"What's yer name?" the man asked him.

Remus swallowed and answered, loudly, so that the man would hear:"Remus Lupin."

"Ah, glad ter meet yeh, Remus Lupin.My name's Rubeus Hagrid.Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts."He grinned down at Remus."But yeh can call me Hagrid.Everyone does….Come on, all yeh firs' years, come with me!—Ah, here we are."

Remus turned around and saw a swarm of children his size coming towards where he and Hagrid were standing.Remus noticed that many of them looked just as terrified as he himself had felt before meeting Hagrid.At least he wasn't alone in that anymore.

"That all o' yeh?"Hagrid asked the group.A few nodded; most were silent, staring up in awe at the giant man."Alrigh' then.Follow closely now."

With that, Hagrid led the group of first years out of the crowd of other students into a thick, pitch-black wood.They walked down a path sloping steeply downward for several minutes, shivering in the chilly air.

Nobody spoke, except for Hagrid who twice said, "Mind yer step, now."He led them to a clearing and round a little bend.With a sweeping gesture of his arm he said, "There's Hogwarts."

Remus drew his breath as he and the others around him beheld the magnificent sight.Shimmering out in front of them was long, dark lake.The wind blew across it, ripping its surface."A giant squid lives in there," he head someone whisper.

Everyone was still looking at the lake when someone exclaimed, "Up there!" Remus saw in the light of the moon a gigantic mountain with a towering castle above it.Turrets and towers shot up out of its walls and rooftops.He breathed out slowly.He was in complete awe.

Almost involuntarily, he turned his head toward the moon.It was waning now, he knew—still he was accustomed to staring at it, willing away his dreadful curse as he counted the weeks, days and hours to his next transformation.

Remus' musings were interrupted by Hagrid's booming voice calling out "Jus' four to a boat, that's all, four's the limit."The other first years were at the water's edge, clambering into little dinghies.Remus started trotting to catch up with them.He was just at the gravel beach when he tripped and fell forward onto the sharp gravel. At that same moment, Remus heard Hagrid call out, "Any more in the boats?Are yeh all in?"Remus coughed, got up quickly and called back to Hagrid.

"Eh?Remus Lupin?" Hagrid answered."We can't be leavin' yeh behind, can we?"Hagrid beckoned to him with his outstretched arms."Climb into my boat here.It'll be a tight squeeze, so watch yer step."

Remus climbed into the tiny boat.It indeed was a "tight squeeze;" Hagrid's legs easily took up most of the room.Remus suddenly felt very embarrassed—he'd daydreamed and failed to get into the boats with everyone else, and now he had to ride with Hagrid instead on with his new fellow students.

Before he could really start to feel sheepish, Hagrid spoke."It's better that yeh come with me now, anyway.McGonagall gave me orders ter bring yeh right up to her when we get ter Hogwarts."

Remus barely nodded—he was nervous again.He'd only vaguely thought about what they would say to him when he arrived.Dumbledore had written that "certain precautions would be taken" and that he would be explained them when he arrived, but until now Remus hadn't thought about what they would actually say to him or what they would be doing.Now that he was thinking about it, he worried.He'd heard things about Professor McGonagall.She was really strict._But Mum and Dad both said that Dumbledore was a wonderful man, and he's Headmaster after all._

In what seemed like no time at all, the boats landed at a small harbor that seemed to be directly under the mountain.It had taken a few minutes in a dark tunnel to get here, Remus figured, so they must be somewhere under Hogwarts. 

Hagrid stepped out of the boat.Remus and the occupants of the other boats immediately followed suit.Hagrid was walking to each boat, making sure everyone disembarked safely.Holding a small lantern, he motioned for the group to follow him up a dark passageway.In a few minutes, Remus and the others were looking up at a pair of massive oak doors.Hagrid knocked three times with his fist.Remus got the feeling that Hagrid had been doing this for many years.

Right away the door opened, and standing in the doorway was a tall witch with black, tightly-bunned hair, square-rimmed spectacles and a very stern look.Remus could tell who it was just by looking at her.

The witch thanked Hagrid and opened the doors wider for all the students to come in.They all entered a room larger than any Remus has ever seen.It was breathtaking; brightly lit with a thousand candles.Remus hadn't really known what to expect, where most of the other students were familiar with the layout and lore of Hogwarts already—both their parents had attended, and possibly older siblings as well.Remus' parents had attended Hogwarts as well, but they had never spoken about their times at Hogwarts with him, since up until a short time ago it had always been doubtful that Remus would be able to attend.His parents hadn't wanted to hurt him…and he hadn't asked them about Hogwarts either, not even after he had been accepted, because it always made them teary-eyed. 

The witch, whom Remus knew to be Professor Minerva McGonagall, led him and the rest of the group into a smaller hall adjoining the big one.She stood before them and began instructing them in the first orders of business for students new at Hogwarts.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she began."You can probably hear the voices of the other students already in the Great Hall, and I know you are anxious for the feat to begin, but first I must explain the basic structures of our school.Before the feast begins, you all will be sorted into houses.There are four houses here at Hogwarts—Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin—and they will the group of students with which you will eat, sleep and have classes.Each house has a special history behind it, and each has had its successful wizards and witches.Each house member can gain points by accomplishments, while he or she can lose points by failures.The House with the most points at the end of the school year wins the house cup."She paused for a moment."It is now time for the Sorting Ceremony to begin.Please form a line and follow me."

Everyone obeyed.Nobody dared whisper in front of this strict professor, but he knew many of them were wondering, as was he, what this Sorting Ceremony consisted of.His parent had never spoken of it, of course, and now Remus wondered what houses they had been in. 

The line began to move. They followed Professor McGonagall back into the Great Hall, and Remus once again saw the thousands of candles and the long tables filled with goblets and silverware. Students were sitting at the tables chatting and laughing, catching up after the summer holidays. 

Remus watched Professor McGonagall exit the hall, and then come back in carrying a four-legged stool and a dirty, frayed wizard's hat. It must have been a hundred years old at least. She placed the stool down, and the hat on top of the stool. To Remus' great surprise, the hat began to sing. From where he stood, he couldn't see whether or not it had a mouth.

_"New Hogwarts students, big and small_ (sang the hat)__

_You'll don this cap, one and all_

_And, one by one, as you shall see_

_I'll show you where you best should be._

_ _

_Perhaps in humble Hufflepuff_

_Whose students are proud and loyal _

_And always willing to work hard_

_It's this that makes them royal._

_Or maybe your house is Ravenclaw_

_It's there the wisest stay_

_Ravenclaws are true and strong_

_They're there to lead the way._

_In Slytherin you may belong_

_If ambition does you no wrong_

_If you'll go huge lengths to meet your goals_

_Though the road be hard and long._

_And lastly there is Gryffindor_

_Wherein the bravest dwell._

_Their undying strength and courage_

_You will ever live to tell._

_So put me on and have no fears; _

_I've never once been wrong._

_Where I put you, you'll be content_

_You'll flourish and belong._

_ _

Remus listened as one by one Professor McGonagall called the names of the first years alphabetically.They each had to sit on the stool and put on the cap.After a few moments, the hat would yell out one of the four houses to which that student would belong.Remus had to wait a while for his turn.In the meantime, he tried to think what house he would most like to be in.He didn't really know about any of them, except that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been in Slytherin.Well, Remus didn't really want to be in the Dark Lord's old house, but other than that he had no real idea.

He was jolted from his thoughts fort the second time that night, this time by Professor McGonagall's voice calling out, "LUPIN, REMUS."Remus caught a glimpse of her as he walked to the stool.She was looking at him, and maybe gave a slight nod—"Ah yes," said the tiny voice of the hat as Remus put it on."Intelligent, yes indeed...loyal…courageous.A desire to protect those around you.Yes, I think that would name you a GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus hopped off the stool and went toward the table full of cheering students that bore the red-and-gold

emblem of the Gryffindor lion.Halfway there, Professor McGonagall stepped in front of him and said simply, "Dumbledore wants to see you immediately in his office, Mr. Lupin."Remus looked at her expression and tried to deduce something from it, but the had little luck.She seemed to him to have just one expression.He followed the professor out of the Great Hall into a smaller, darker hallway.They walked a little until they came to small staircase.At the top, Remus could just make out the figure of a person.They began to walk up the staircase. 

A/N:I said at the beginning that I welcomed any wand all comments.Well, I do—save ones about the poetry.I _know _it sucks, and I know it's a little too close to J.K. Rowling's in the first book.The fact is, I'm a terrible poet and I wrote this during school when I did not have the book with me.Just bear with me on that, OK?Thanks.

   [1]: mailto:Stanzi82@aol.com



	4. Dumbledore

I don't know how long this story is going to be, but it's definitely going to keep going.Any suggestions for plot or anything else are more than welcome.Please review this, and feel free to email me at [stanzi82@aol.com][1]

~*Moony*~

Chapter 4

Remus looked up and saw a rather elderly-looking wizard with long, silvery hair, beard and moustache, dressed in flowing dark blue robes and wearing half-moon shaped spectacles.There was a certain playful glint in this man's eyes that Remus noticed._This must be Dumbledore, _he thought.He didn't think that the real Dumbledore was anything different from what he had pictured.

The wizard spoke."Hello, young sir."There was a loving, kindly smile on his face now, along with the ever-twinkling eyes.

"Sir?"Remus asked timidly.This _was_ the headmaster of the school, and Remus had to make a very good impression.But he was very nervous.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster here at Hogwarts.You must be Remus Lupin."

Remus' heart beat faster.He wasn't afraid of Dumbledore, but he was nervous about meeting him.And he was nervous about what they were going to tell him.He almost thought he could hear a stern voice saying, _"If just one thing goes wrong, young man, the whole school will be in ruins…"_Remus' worries were interrupted by Dumbledore saying,

"Let's go up to my office, shall we?"the old wizard smiled and began to walk out of the Great Hall, with Remus following close behind.They walked up a short flight of steps, and then up another adjoining one.Remus was amazed by the labyrinth of halls, stairways and corridors.They really did seem to go on forever.

"You reside in the country, I believe, Remus?"Dumbledore asked after the two had walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Yes…" Remus answered quietly.

"I love the country myself," Dumbledore went on pleasantly."I've always found it very refreshing for the lungs."  
Remus didn't know how to reply to that, so he grunted some sort of answer.It occurred to him in a hurry that grunting probably wasn't the best way to answer the headmaster of the school—especially under these circumstances.So Remus answered, "The country's nice, I guess.I've always lived there, with my parents.And I've never really gone anywhere, because…" Remus stopped.What a gorgeous way to start a conversation.Go right for the touchy spot.He felt as though he'd said too much…which was dumb, really, since of course Dumbledore already knew everything.Remus was saved, however, with Dumbledore announcing:

"Ah, here we are!"They had arrived at a large statue of a gargoyle."Wallingford toffee," he said pleasantly to the gargoyle.Apparently that was some kind of password, for the gargoyle sprang to life and scampered to the side. The wall behind it opened into a door, revealing a massive spiral staircase…that was _moving_.

Remus, utterly amazed by the staircase and wondering what spell had made it do that, followed Dumbledore onto the moving steps.They spiraled upward for what seemed like forever, until finally they stopped in front of a massive wooden door that towered above them.It had a shining brass knocker that was shaped like a griffin."Well, shall we step in, and see if anything's changed since the last time I was in here?" Dumbledore said.He took hold of the knocker and rapped on the door several times.The door opened itself and together the two entered.

It was quite possibly the most amazing room Remus had ever been in.It was gigantic, and circular, with portraits all over the walls.They all hade titles beneath them, each one beginning with "Headmaster" or "Headmistress."There were little tables all over the room too, with hundreds of interesting gadgets making noises or moving around…any of which Remus would have been content to spend hours examining.

Dumbledore went to his desk, and settled himself in the large chair behind it.He motioned for Remus to sit in the chair in front of the desk.Remus sat obligingly, but rather stiffly.He was still anxious about what Dumbledore would be telling him.However, he didn't have very much time to wonder.

"Well, I suppose we ought to get down to business, Remus," Dumbledore began."I'm sure you want to get to Gryffindor Tower and see your Common Room, and your dormitory as well.

"Now I would like first of all to tell you that we are all very happy to have you here at Hogwarts.It is a wonderful place, and I hope you will find it as much fun as I have."Dumbledore's face was merry with these words."And still do.The charms, and indeed mysteries of this place never fail to amaze me."

Remus smiled uncertainly, half waiting for the other shoe to drop, and half hoping that Dumbledore might get caught up in reminiscing and forget all about talking to Remus about the "arrangements" that he had said would have to be made for him.

"And so now, Mr. Lupin," he continued cheerfully, "I am just going to inform you of a few things."Dumbledore took a breath, and began."Seeing as you will be needing certain privacy at the full moon of every month, a place has been provided for you.

"There is a tunnel leading out of the castle.A secret tunnel, which leads to a small building in which you can stay while you are transformed.Nobody in Hogwarts, save the other professors and myself, know about the tunnel, and nobody from the outside shall discover you.We have planted a special tree in front of the building where you will be.Rather a charming tree, except that it delivers a nasty blow when one comes too close.It's called the Whomping Willow."

Remus, in spite of everything, had to chuckle at the name "Whomping Willow."However, he felt overwhelmed by all of this.He felt guilty that Dumbledore had gone to all this trouble for him…and Remus wondered once more if he really should be at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and reached into a jar on his desk.He drew his hand out of the jar, holding a fistful of silvery powder.He walked over to the fireplace and tossed the powder into the leaping flames.

"Poppy?" he called into the fire."Can you come up to my office, please?"

Remus watched, fascinated and anxious at the same time, as the figure of a plump, bespectacled woman appeared and stepped out of the fireplace.

Dumbledore spoke first."Poppy, this is Mr. Remus Lupin.Remus, I would like you to meet Madam Pomfrey, head of the Hogwarts infirmary."

Remus stepped forward."How do you do, Madam," he said timidly.The woman smiled with pursed lips and pitying eyes.She _was_ rather plump, with horn-rimmed glasses and short, curly brown hair.She looked to be younger than his parents.He wondered why Dumbledore had sent for this woman.

"Dear," she said, more to herself than to anyone else.She made a soft _tsk-tsk_ noise with her pursed lips."Remus Lupin, I am pleased," she said finally."Now I, as Hogwarts Mistress of Magical Injuries and Illnesses, will be assisting you on days when you'll need to be using the tunnel.I'll be leading you to and from the Shack—'' 

Remus widened his eyes.Shack?Before he could ask anything, Dumbledore jumped in."I haven't explained that part yet, Poppy."

Madam Pomfrey looked at Dumbledore, waiting for him to continue."You may not know this, Remus, but the building you will be in for your transformations is near the outskirts of Hogsmeade.There are houses nearby."He paused for a moment before going on."Your transformations, well—they do generate quite a bit of noise, do they not?"

"Yes," Remus said quietly.He was sure that they did, for he could always hear god-awful screams right before he blacked out during those nights.He was silently grateful to Dumbledore for not using the word "werewolf."To him it was a hurtful term, since the word was only spoken in fear or hatred.

"Right," Dumbledore went on."We have tested the building where you'll be, and have found that loud noises can sometimes be heard inside Hogwarts and in several nearby farmhouses.We want to make sure that no Hogwarts student or Hogsmeade resident will feel the need to investigate."

"The Whomping Willow helps," Madam Pomfrey interjected, "but there are spells to get past it."

"So," continued Dumbledore, "The other professors and I will spread the rumor that the place is haunted by restless spirits who often feel the need to make an inordinate amount of noise.So…we've named it the Shrieking Shack."

Remus didn't know what else to do, so he nodded.Dumbledore went on.

"You have no reason to worry, Remus.None of the Hogwarts professors, apart from myself, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey here, know of your condition as of yet.We will keep it quiet for the time being, but if one of the teachers should have a suspicion, we have decided to let them know the truth immediately.I'm sure you can see how it would be better thus."

Remus remembered all the rumors that had circled—and probably still did—in his village.For a moment he was revisited by that old pain he would feel any time he heard neighbors speak of the mad beast that ravaged the town at night.

"Remus," Dumbledore continued, looking him straight in the eyes, "I am not going to tell you that you cannot inform your friends here about your condition."His tone was grave. "However, I want you to be cautious.There are a great many people in this world who are fearful, and prejudiced because of this fear."

How well Remus knew.He was suddenly overcome with the realization of what Dumbledore and the others were doing for him.Feelings of gratitude and love overcame him, and he felt his face become hot.He tried to speak before tears came."Thank—thank you…" It was all he managed to say before he had to look at the floor.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to him, and put her arms around his shoulders. Remus felt ashamed to be crying in front of the Hogwarts headmaster.They probably thought he was scared, or tired, or unhappy._They must be thinking what a selfish boy I am_.When he dared to look up at Dumbledore again, Remus felt a strange sensation.It was as if Dumbledore could see right into him, and knew his thoughts.He was smiling knowlingly, and in his gaze Remus felt his worries melt away as if they had never existed.

"Remus," Dumbledore said, "You are the same as every other child here at Hogwarts, and just as privileged as they to be attending this magnificent, challenging, and sometimes utterly extraordinary school."

   [1]: mailto:stanzi82@aol.com



End file.
